A Phantomhive Christmas
by fallenstar2113
Summary: Here Is a Black Butler Christmas story. Hope you enjoy. ((SeastianXCiel)) Elizabeth is throwing a Christmas Party at the Phantomhive Mansions. Sebastian has a spacial present for Ceil what could it be? Read and fine out. Chapter 3 will be the end of this story. Thank you for reading.
1. A Headache

I hear a knock at the door, "Pardon me My Lord. I have you're tea."

I look up from my papers and see Sebastian pushing a card with some cake and tea, "Thank you Sebastian." I put my papers and look at my butler.

"Today I have papered you some German Chocolate cake with some Earl Grey tea." He get's everything ready for me. "My Lord we are also expecting Lady Elizabeth to come tonight. She wishes to spend Christmas with you."

"Lovely," I put my face in my hand, "She's the last person I want to see right now."

"My Lord there is more." He looks at me.

I look up at him, "What do you mean there's more?"

"My Lord Lady Elizabeth has invited people to the mansions and plans on holding a Christmas party. Before you go into a huge fuss about it My Lord let my remind you that you also approved of this idea."

I stand up but then sit back down, "I remember now. She got me when I was busy and I only told her she could because I just wanted her to leave alone." I lay my head on my desk, "Sebastian why does this always happen to me?"

"My Lord you're just to caring." He laughs.

I shoot out of my seat, "As if I care!"

"I'm sorry my lord." He still laughing, "I know I mustn't laugh but she always gets what she wants from you when you are busy."

"So does someone else I know." I say before I could stop it.

Sebastian has quite laughing now and is giving me a devilish smile.

"My Lord." He start's moving towards me.

"I didn't mean it like that Sebastian." I start walking backwards, "damn you Demon!" I laugh as he get's closer. I finally hit the wall.

"You have no where to run now, Ceil." He moves in front of me.

I smile, "You know, you are the devil Sebastian."

"I know." He wraps his arms around me, "But you know you can't live without me."

"You know what?" I move closer to him and smile up at him, "you're right Sebastian. I can't." I wrap my arms around his shoulder and just as our lips almost touch I hear my worst nightmare. "She's here." I let go, but he still has ahold of me.

"I never thought she would be on time." He looks down at me and smiles, "But we can always continue this after the party and everyone has gone to bed. Merry Christmas My Lord." He kisses me forehead and moves away quickly just as Elizabeth bursts thought the door.

"Ceil!" she throws her arms around me.

"Elizabeth have you ever head of knocking?"

"Of course but I don't have to because I'm you're fiancée. I have every right, and how many times do I have remind you to call me Lizzie?" She let's go of me.

"Yes Elizabeth I know you are. You won't let me forget."I go back to my seat, "Sebastian make sure everything is ready for the party tonight."

"Yes My Lord." He bows and leaves.

"Ceil I have bought you the prefect outfit!" She smiles.

"Elizabeth you didn't have to do that for me." I say looking at my papers.

"I know but all you were now is black. It's so ugly on you and I hate it! But you will look amazing tonight." She say's looking very confident.

"Pardon me My Lord," Sebastian walks in again, "Lady Elizabeth you better run along if you wan to get ready for the ball."

"You're quite right Sebastian. I'll see you tonight at the ball Ceil." She skips out of the room.

I lay my head on the desk, "She gives me a headache."

"You only have to endure it for a little longer My Lord. Now you must go get ready also." He smiles, and opens the door for me.

"All right," I get up and follow him out.


	2. A Attack That Get Me Out Of The Party

I look at myself in the mirror and frown. "This is so stupid." I whisper to myself.

"That outfit suits you my Lord." Sebastian says. "Pink is really your color." This just made him laugh.

I turn around and give him an evil look, "I hate this! Remind me why I have to wear this again?" I turn back around.

"You must up hold the image that you will do anything for the Lady Elizabeth. Even wear something this…well I don't know the right words for it." He starts laughing again.

I turn around and walk over to him. "You better embrace this now because after tonight you'll never see this outfit again!" I go to turn around but he grabs my arm.

"But this outfit suites you." He leads me to the mirror, "See how the pink go's together with the blue here?" He point to the ruffle on my jacket, "This blue right here, brings out your eyes." He touches me blue button shirt.

"Does it now?" I turn my face and look at him.

"Yes, it does." He wraps his arms around me. "I think you look amazing Ciel."

I turn around in his arms, "You don't like the outfit at all. You like what's under it. Don't you Sebastian?" I take his tie in my hands and pull his face closer to mine.

He smiles, "You're right." He pushes me to the wall, "I may like that's under but I also like everything about you." He kisses me neck. "I love making you tick." He kisses my shoulder, "I love making your heart race."

My heat was racing. It always did when he was near me. I sink down lower to face him, "You are a terrible person!"

He smiles, "I know." He takes my face in his hands and kisses my slowly.

A moan escapes my lips with only made him want more. He pulled away leaving me breathless.

"You mustn't temp me like that my Lord. At least not right now." He kisses my forehead, "We must save that for tonight."

I still haven't gained control over my breath, "Sebastian! Sebastian I can't breath," Chock out.

"My Lord?" He sinks to his knee and looks at me, "Ciel you're turning blue!" He picks me up and moves across the room to the bed. He lays me down gently. "Hold on my Lord." Sebastian turns around, "Mey-Rin! Finnian! Baldroy!"

It was getting harder to breather now. "Sebastian, I…"

He turns around, "No Ciel you mustn't try to talk."

Just as he say's this Mey-Rin comes into the room, "You called Sebastian?"

H turns around to face her, "Yes. Mey-Rin Ciel is having a asthma attack. I need you to go to town and get the doctor David right now! I mean it Mey-Rin if you mess this up!" He gives her a evil look.

She backs up, "Of…course Sebastian. I'll go right now!" She runs out the door.

Elizabeth walks by the door and see's me laying on the bed, "Ciel? What's wrong?"

Sebastian looks at her just as Finnian comes to the door, "You called me Sebastian?"

"Yes please take the Lady Elizabeth and inform all of our guest that the Earl will not be attending. He sends his apolizeys."

"What do you mean Sebastian? Why isn't Ciel coming?" she try's to come in the room but is stopped by Finnian "What's going on?" She stomps her foot, "Tell me right now!"

I chock out a laugh, "Ladies….ladies don't…act…like that…"

Sebastian turns around quickly, "My Lord you can't speak!" He knell's beside my bed, "Try to breath." I don't even have to look at him to know he's concerned about me.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth try's to come in the room.

"Finnian don't let her come in. I'm sorry my Lady, but you can't be in here right now. Please go and enjoy the party." Sebastian say's never leaving my side.

"Yes sir. Please understand Lady Lizzie. The master is having a asthma attack. We can't be here." He shut's the door.

Sebastian helps me sit up and changes my cloths. He put' me in my nightclothes, then lays me back down.

Baldroy comes in with a pan of steaming water, "Finnian told me about the master. I brought hot water for him. Sebastian we don't have anymore medicine either." He set's the pan next to me.

"I know. I sent Mey-Rin for the Doctor. He'll bring us the medicine. I just need the water to stay hot. I'm sure you can do that." Sebastian says.

"Of course Sebastian. I'll go get another one ready." He leaves.

Sebastian turns back to me, "It's going to be okay." He feels my head and seems shocked. "You don't have a fever, but then what's causing the attack?"

Mey-Rin comes running in with my doctor David hot on her trail, "Sebastian I got the doctor just like you asked." She stops in front of my bed.

"Good now leave Mey-Rin. Go help Boldroy!" Sebastian points to the door.

"Of course." She leaves.

The doctor comes to my side, "Sebastian I need you to help me sit him up. I have to listen to his heart."

Sebastian does as the doctor say's and lifts me up with care. The doctor nodes his head and Sebastian lay's me back down. He get's up and get's a brown bottle from his bag. He pour's the liquid on a spoon and has Sebastian feed me the foul stuff. But it was helping me already; I started to breath more slowly now.

"He need's to take two table spoons of this for three days. He also needs to stay in bed and rest. I don't know what has caused the attack but the medicine should help. His lungs are clear." He picks his bag up, "Just make sure he get's some rest Sebastian."

"Of course Dr. David. Thank you for coming on such short notice." Sebastian leads him out, "Have Mey-Rin take you back into town. Also have her pay for everything."

"Of course, Good night Sebastian."

Sebastian shut's the door and comes back to my side. He sits on the bed next to me. "I can't believe you got out of the party." He laugh's, "guess you do have some luck don't you my lord."

I feel my eyes getting heaver, "Yes…I…guess." I can't finish my sentence as my eyes start closer.

I lay my head on Sebastian lap and then darkness closes in on me. I give in to the fight and close my eye's and let sleep take me.


	3. Sebastian's Gift

"Sebastian!" I shout, "Sebastian come here!"

He walks in, "You screamed my Lord." He comes to my bedside.

"I'm bored, you should entertain me! Besides it's Christmas eve and I have to stay in bed. Tell everyone they can go into town. All I want for Christmas this year is be alone with you. " I stand up and grab his tie. As I lay down I pull him on top of me.

He smiles, "Is that would you really want my Lord?" He whispers.

I wrap my arms around him, "Yea," I kiss his nose. "Now go get rid of them. They are annoying and I want the house just for us."

He laughs, "Of course my Lord." He smiles and gives me a quite kiss and then get's up. He starts to leave.

"Sebastian." I smile.

He turns to look at me, "Yes Ciel?"

"Don't take to long. I'm not going to wait forever." I smile and throw one of my pillows at him.

He laughs and picks my pillow up. He walks back over to me and hit's me with the pillow. "You better watch it or I'll make you wait." He smiles.

"Leave right now Sebastian!" I laugh and point to the door, "and don't be long. That's a order." I give him a devilish smile.

He knells, "Yes my Lord." He looks up at me and smiles. "I'll be back." He stands up and leaves.

Once he shut's the door I get out of bed and walk over to my closet. I open it and walk in. I pull out a little hidden box. I walk back to my bed and open it. I smile at the gold pocket watch that lays in it. I take it out and admire how much it shines in the light. I open it and read the inscription in it.

I love you

Ciel Phantomhive

I smile at the thought of Sebastian opening it and smiling at the inscription. I have never told him that I loved him.

I put the watch back into the box. I get out of bed and go into the room. I walk to the window and open a drawer, I pull out a brightly colored bow and put it on the box. I return to my room and smiles at the present in my hands.

I hear the door open. I turn around and see Sebastian opening the door. Just as he walks in I put the present behind my back.

He walks in and looks at me, "Ciel what are you doing out of bed?"

"I was just getting something." I start to back up.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" He walks towards me smiling.

I stop when I reach the bed and monition for him to come sit beside me.

"I have something for you."

He sit's down, "Ciel you didn't have to."

"I know. But I figured since its Christmas and all I would get you something." I take the box out from behind my back and look at it. "Here" I hand it to him.

He smiles and takes the box from me. When he opens it his eyes widen, "Ciel! You shouldn't of." He picks the watch up.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet. Open it."

He opens it and looks at it. "Ciel." He looks up at me.

I move away from him on the bed, "I just…" My face becomes very hot, and all I can do is stare at him.

He puts the watch on the table beside the bed and moves towards me with a smile on yon his face. "Ciel If I knew about your present sooner I would of given you mine first."

"What do you mean?" I sat as me moves on top of me.

He sit's up and pulls a small box out of his pocket and smiles. "I got this for you. Its not like the watch but I have a felling you'll love it." He hands me the box.

I take the box and look at him. "If something pops out at me then I'll kill you!" I sit up also.

"Nothing is going to pop out. Now open it!" He laughs.

I look at him and open the box. When I look down I can't help but gasp at what lays in the box. I take out a small necklace with a small locket on the end.

"I know it's not normal for a man to wear necklaces like this Ciel but I want you to look inside it."

I open the locket and find a picture of my parent's on one side and a picture of Sebastian and I on the other. "Sebastian! I don't know that to say!" I look up at him.

"One more part Ciel." He closes the locket and turns it over so the back is facing me. There is a inscription on it.

I love you

Sebastian

I put the locket beside the gold watch on the bedside table and crawl in Sebastian's lap. I take his face in my hands and kiss him.

When we pull away Sebastian has a crazy look in his eyes. "I think I know where this is going." I laugh and bite his bottom lip.

"Of course you do my lord." He smiles. He sit's up and starts getting undressed.

I get on my knees and pull him on the bed. "Your all mine tonight Sebastian. Merry Christmas."


End file.
